Episode 2051 (6th February 1996)
Plot Ned tries to persuade Jan not to turn her back on Dave but she isn't interested. Rachel pushes Chris for an answer to her ultimatum. He chooses her and Joseph. Betty treats Seth to a cooked breakfast for his actions with Scott the previous day. Dave tells Ned that he's aware that they're behind on the rent for Holdgate Farm and has managed to stop Kim finding out. He tells Ned he can't guarantee she won't find out however. He encourages Ned to rent his room out. Ned asks Dave not to say anything to Jan. Vic continues to give Scott a hard time and assures him he'll be watching him like a hawk from now on. Scott isn't pleased. Jan continues to ignore Dave as he attempts to say goodbye to her. Sarah is enthusiastic as the bunk barn begins to take shape. Ned offers to work overtime in order to get it finished sooner and for the extra cash. Sarah is annoyed when Jack comments the room could do with an extra window, scolding him for not saying so when the plans were being drawn up. Dave moves into the old gamekeeper's cottage and Frank arrives to welcome him. Frank sends an annoyed Nick down to the shop for provisions for Dave. Sarah calls Emma to arrange an extra window for the barn conversion. Rachel calls to see Sarah. Viv insists to Vic that if he drives Scott away she'll never forgive him. Chris is furious when he finds out Dave has moved into one of the cottages on Home Farm land. Zak has arranged his first fight, certain that he'll solve the Dingles cash flow problems. Tina is unconvinced. Rachel confides in Sarah about Chris. She tells her that she doesn't believe Chris will stick to his word. Chris tells Zoe about Dave moving into one of the cottages. He tells her he's going to hack into the Home Farm computer system and go through the accounts. Nick is uneasy as Pete tells him that he's stored his statement with a lawyer friend. He guarantees Nick that Alice will be safe. Kim is suspicious as she sees them talking. Rachel is furious as Chris dumps Joseph on her while she's working to go off on his mission of revenge on Kim. Betty asks Biff and Linda to cook dinner tomorrow in order to give her and Seth a break. They agree. Betty tells Seth she thinks the experience will teach them that 'domestic' and 'bliss' are two words that don't go together. Chris is unsuccessful in hacking the Home Farm accounts. Terry and Viv practice their dances in the shop in front of Vic. Kim shows Dave that she has a key to his cottage. She tells him that they need to go careful around Pete as she doesn't trust him. They head back to his cottage together. Chris finally gains access to the accounts. Pete encourages Frank to not let emotion get in the way of his vendetta against Kim but Frank informs him that the very existence of his vendetta is driven by emotion. Chris shows Zoe the Home Farm accounts, explaining that Dave is defrauding the company of large sums of money. He has devised a letter and plans to send it to Ned and Jan. Frank tells Pete he no longer requires his help with Kim, annoyed at him for not understanding the reasoning behind why he is doing it. Rachel arrives home with Joseph to find Chris missing and his letter to Ned and Jan on the printer. Zak arrives back from his fight with cuts and bruises but ecstatically informs Mandy and Tina that he won. They're unimpressed to find out it's only £50. Chris arrives to find Rachel packing her and Joseph's things. She tells him that he's gone back on his word and they're leaving him. He pleads with her to stay but she refuses, telling him it's over. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast *Pete McCarty - John O'Toole Locations *Holdgate Farm - Yard and farmhouse living room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, bunk barn and farmhouse kitchen *Dave Glover's cottage - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Home Farm - Office and attic bedroom *Smithy Cottage - Living room Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes